


Dinner

by starspectre



Series: Bones and Feathers [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspectre/pseuds/starspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this...where we confess everything?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> it's done, also un-beta'd, because im impatient tbh

Q was side eyeing the double oh agent from his desk. If Alec had been right he could just ask him bluntly, otherwise Q didn't knew how to outtalk himself out of such a situation. 

Bond and Alec both sat at a different table and mused over the newest toys the quartermaster had made for them.

“You see James, I think he favors you out of everyone from us.”

Alec laughed and nudged the blond shoulder.  
James let slip a smile on his lips.

“Maybe I just started to bring back the kits in one piece. “  
Liar.  
Q thought remembering the last time bond bought a kit from mission back.  
He slides around the table, moving towards the two agents.

“Gentleman I believe both of you need to deliver the report to M isn't that so?”

Alec grinned at the quartermaster,

“Oh dear quartermaster, we just wanted to look at the new stuff you surely just made for us, right James?”

“I see that, nonetheless M is waiting for the reports and you both are late, as always I might add.” Q replied and smiled back at Alec. 

“Q I'm sure he won't die if we bring them tomor-”

“Would the dear quartermaster go out with me for dinner tonight?”  
James interrupts Alec mid sentence and in the distance one can hear some Q-branch minions mutter ‘finally’.

Silence filled the room and Q looked a bit startled.  
“I...would? As long it's nothing too fancy.”

“Home made dinner is fine then?”

“James you don't even own a proper kitchen, don't think that a heaten up lasagna would be romantic.”

“I assume he didn't intended on cooking in his own apartment.” the quartermaster mentioned aloud. 

“Actually I thought of your apartment since you have your cats and they should be fed shouldn't they?”

Q squinted at James trying to figure him out, or at least the plan he had.

“Yes, my place it is then, 9 pm if the job is letting me.”

“Pleased to hear that, see you then Q.”  
Bond smiled and starts strolling towards the door.

“Leave the gun here double 0 seven!” 

boomed the voice after and he placed said object next to a Q-branch workers desktop. The worker still was in shock after hearing his boss yelling.

Later that day, the quartermaster in fact got out on time, be it the minions wanting to finally let the dinner happen or the looming presence of the other double oh agents freaked them out.

Q arrived on time and was greeted by his cats. Who were sitting happily on Bonds lap.  
“You already fed them.” Q commented and hang his jacket near the door.

“I also already made dinner, which should be done in 20 minutes.”  
Bond replied and smiled softly at his Quartermaster.

“Enough time for a shower good, I will be right back.”

“Won't run away. “ James hummed and patted Hamilton further.

After Q quickly took a shower he noticed the delicious smell of Lasagna.  
Moving towards the kitchen he hummed,  
“Smells good, didn’t knew I had the things for it.”

“You didn’t, I bought them on my way here so in the next few days you either use them up or we have another dinner so I can use them for you.”

“So you already setted up another dinner with me?”  
Bond smiled lightly, replied with  
“Pehabs yes.”

“Should have known it, a different topic tho, did you notice the change on your wings?”  
the quartermaster blurred out the question just like that, with full force and no take backs.

“The white spots? Yes I did, no idea why they start to change now.”

“Perhaps,” Q didn’t really knew if he should suggest it, he did tho.  
“Perhaps it’s because you allow yourself to feel again, different feelings than anger and hatred, I mean.”

Bond side eyed him, didn’t reply and took out the finished dinner and settled it down on the table in the living room.  
Q followed him and sat down on the chair that Bond dragged out for him.  
The dinner was calm. The quartermaster found himself comfortable enough to relax with an double oh agent in his apartment.

“Is this...where we confess everything?” 

Q heard himself say after dinner was done and the dishes put away, a glass of wine in his hand, sitting next to the blond on the couch, who was petting Hamilton.

“Is where anything to confess, my dear quartermaster? I assume we both know what we feel.”

“Yeah but is it mutual? Is it really the same feeling? I need to have an clear answer for that. never got it straight away and always hang in mid air about these kind of things.”

“If you feel, adoration, happiness and an unusual desire for touching then I assume yes, our feelings are mutual.”

“It’s not an clear answer Bo- James.”

Said one leaned into Q and surprised him with a light kiss.

“Is this clear enough?”

**Author's Note:**

> it is fullwilled, the wingfic has an end and im really happy with it.


End file.
